I Need My Own Personal Bad Boy Edward Cullen love
by Brittanykinz017
Summary: Edward Masen Edward Cullen is a bad boy human that falls for a girl that finds herself unattractive, but is extremely popular for her looks around school. What kind of love will blossom between these two different people?


**Who knew that life would be like this? Who knew that I would ever get in so much trouble? Who knew I would fall for a bad boy? I guess I only knew the answer to those questions. But why? Why did I feel such an attraction towards him? He dangerous, risky, and stubborn. And that's why I fell so hard for him. "Don't worry. We won't get caught," he said smiling. Sure, we won't get caught, I thought silently as he rapidly opened his blade. He smiled crookly and slashed the tires.**

It was the first day of school in rainy Charleston, West Virginia. Just the same old people in the same old place. I got out of my car, closing the door silently behind me.

"Yo, girl!" a voice said. It was my best guy friend, Paul Smith. He was a football jock, but wasn't as mean. He was muscular, tall, with sort of an edge. His hair was a honey gold with green eyes to match. His idea of getting in trouble was receiving bad grades.

"Hey, Paul. How was your summer?" I asked pleasantly. He messed up my hair with his hand.

"Nothin' really. Just went to football camp. What about you, kid?" he replied, playfully pushing my arm.  
"Same old, same old, you know? Just taking care of the twins," I beamed. My brothers... Twins... That's more trouble for me. Well, mostly twice as much.  
"Oh, the twins. They miss big Pauly?" Paul boomed with laughter. I glared around the parking lot, seeing if I knew anyone. The one person I spotted almost immediately was Charlyn Young, my best friend since sixth grade. She was, of course, making out with her boyfriend, Eric Walker. He was a grade higher than her. Charlee and I were juniors, so that made him a senior.

"Uh, yeah. They miss you a lot. Maybe you should babysit them sometime, huh?" I replied still glancing at Charlee and Eric. Paul looked in the same direction as I did.

"Ahh, your almost twin," he laughed again. He was more of a bright person than I was.

"Yeah, want to go talk to her? I haven't seen her since last year," I chimed. He nodded and we walked over to her car. They were still sucking face, so I cleared my throat. Charlee turned around and smiled at me. She jumped away from Eric's embrace to hug me.

"Oh my gosh! Hey!" she chirped. I pulled her away to get a look at her.  
"Oh my, you have grown," I laughed. She nodded and looked at me.  
"You have to, girl!" she giggled softly. We talked for a while until Eric had had enough. He pulled Charlee in and continued to kiss her over and over. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Paul did also.  
I heard yelling from across the parking lot. I turned around to see what the chaos was about.

"Touch my car again and see what happens!" a boy with bronze hair ranted. He was tall and muscular, more muscular than Paul. The boy was wearing a loose leather jacket, a tight t-shirt, and normal jeans. He was fighting with another jock known as Randy Flynn. Randy was a total jerk, so I could understand why that boy was yelling at him. Paul pulled me over to wear Randy was standing.  
"What, Paul?" I asked him. He was too busy glaring at the bronze haired boy. Now that I was closer, the guy had green eyes and a pale complexion. Randy and Paul walked off, which left me with the new guy.  
"Damnit!" he growled as he punched the wall. I walked a little closer to him and cleared my throat. His arm was against the wall and his head was over his arm. His eyes opened.

"What, you wanna yell at me to?"

"Um, no," I said softly. He lifted his head and turned around. He crammed his fists in his pockets and leaned his back against the wall.  
"What's you're name, kid?" he asked. I rolled my eyes a little.  
"I'm Brittany Cappello, and I'm not a kid," I replied. He smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I'm Edward Masen," he beamed extending his hand. I shook my head. "Alright, whatever cools ya."  
"Nice to meet you, Edward. Are you new?" "Yeah, I'm new. You new?" he chuckled. "No, I've been here since I was a freshman," I said.  
"Oh, well, what are you now?" he asked.  
"I'm a junior. Are you a senior?" I said. He was glaring at Charlee and Eric. He smiled. I turned my head too.  
"Nah, I'm a junior. Who's that?" he asked reffering to Charlee. I sighed. Perfect, another guy who likes her. He looked at me concerned. "What?"  
"You like her, don't you?" I asked. He was silent for a few minutes while I looked down. Then he boomed into laughter.  
"Hell no. I was just asking. I seen you talking to her. Plus, I kinda already like someone else," he smirked seductively. "Then that's my best friend, Charlee," I replied smiling back.  
"Oh," he said then stopped. He looked at me. "You got a boyfriend?"  
"Nope. I'm a single goose, lost, searching for a flock," I laughed softly, so did he. "Really? Maybe we can go out to the movies sometime, yeah?" he asked showing his glowing white smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I nodded.  
"Yeah, sure. That would be nice," I replied.  
"Well, mind if I do this?" he asked as he leaned toward me, brushing his lips against mine. My eyes widened when he finished. I silently gasped for air. I was trying to find the words 'No, I wouldn't mind,' but I couldn't. "No, I don't mind," I said finally choking out the words. He grinned then brushed his hand against my cheek. "I'll see you after school then, yes?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he pushed me into the school....


End file.
